The subject technology generally relates to social networking services and, in particular, relates to determining a quality score for a content item in a social networking service.
Certain web-based applications provide information in the form of posts by a variety of users. These posts are broadcasted by populating streams. The posts are typically presented in reverse chronological order on the streams, but such an arrangement of posts may not prioritize the most informative or useful information when presented to a reader of the posts.